I did it for you, brother!
by Jita Yamanaka
Summary: Hanya republish dari akun yang lama. Untuk kenang-kenangan. My first Itachi's birhtday fict. Lets read it if you want to read canon of chapter 582 Naruto manga.


Kyaaaa! Fict dadakan nih.. ^^

Fict ini dedicated for Ita-kun's Birthday... *Readers:Kemana aja lu baru upload sekarang? #Desight!

No more cingcong, lets read it, readers!  
Hope you like it ;-)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi K's**

**.**

**I do it for you, brother! [SasuIta]**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

* * *

"Tikus. Lembu. Babi." Makhluk berbentuk setengah ular itu mulai membentuk segel-segel pelepas edo tensei dari tanganyna dengan pengaruh genjutsu milik Itachi.

Lelaki berambut raven yang tengah menyaksikan kejadian itu memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali onyxnya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada perkataanku yang akan bisa merubahmu."

"..." Pria berjubah hitam yang dimaksud Sasuke tak meresponnya.

"Ketika aku melihatmu... aku mengikutimu sampai ke sini karena aku ingin memastikan apakah hal-hal yang Tobi dan Danzou katakan kepadaku itu benar atau tidak."

"Tapi itu bukan satu-satunya yang aku dapatkan."

"Ketika aku bersamamu, aku teringat masa lalu... perasaan dari masa kecilku menghabiskan waktu bersama kakak yang kusayangi."

Itachi sedikit melirik ke arah belakang, tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri.

"Dan itulah kenapa, semakin lama kita berdua bersama... dan semakin aku bisa memahami dirimu..."

Sasuke tahu, dia tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk bersama Itachi. Itachi akan segera menghilang begitu pria ular itu selesai membuat segel-segel penghenti Edo Tensei dari tangannya.

"Semakin besar kebencianku terhadap desa Konoha... rasa itu semakin kuat daripada yang sebelumnya." Tatapan Sasuke menajam.

"Aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku. Itu mungkin karena kau adalah kakakku yang tidak mengakui diriku."

Sasuke meredupkan tatapannya, "tapi itu juga karena aku adikmu yang tak mau berhenti untuk tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan. Sama seperti sekarang, kau melindungi desa... aku pasti akan menghancurkannya."

Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke lagi, tak percaya adik kecilnya yang dulu dahinya selalu menjadi sasaran sentilannya kini berbicara layaknya orang dewasa, atau mungkin hanya dirinya yang tak menyadari adiknya itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa.

"Selamat tinggal Itachi."

Sedih, ingin rasanya ia memeluk Itachi yang kini akan segera menghilang dari pandangannya. Rasanya kebersamaannya saat ini belum cukup untuk membayarkan kerinduannya pada sang kakak yang sangat dia cintai dan sangat mencintai dirinya.

"Babi." Segelnya telah disempurnakan, Edo Tensei dilepaskan.

"_Nii-chan_." Sasuke bergumam dalam hatinya dengan lirih. Mungkin ini kali terakhirnya bisa memanggil nama itu, nama yang selama ini tak pernah lagi ia lafalkan dari mulutnya.

Edo Tensei terhenti, satu per satu jasad yang dibangkitkan oleh jutsu tersebut menghilang dari medan perang, membuat sebagian shinobi ang sedang bertarung terheran.

Cahaya mulai muncul di medan perang, cahaya yang menandakan awal dari akhir dari semuanya.

Tubuh itu kini disoroti sebuah cahaya yang akan menjemputnya kembali ke dunia dimana seharusnya dia berada.

"Selamat tinggal, _N__ii-chan_!" Sasuke menitihkan air mata.

"Carilah terangmu, Sasuke. Jangan biarkan dirimu terus menerus terjebak dalam kegelapan yang sesungguhnya akan menghancurkanmu." Akhirnya Itachi angkat bicara setelah melepaskan genjutsunya dari kabuto yang kini tengah menyaksikan dirinya yang akan segera pergi.

"Aku... aku menyayangimu. Selalu...," Sasuke menundukan wajahnya, rasanya ia sudah tak tahan melihat wajah sang kakak.

Itachi tersenyum, "Aku juga. Buktikanlah perkataanmu dengan menjadi Sasuke yang kuinginkan, Sasuke yang akan menjadi pahlawan untuk desa yang kucintai." Sosok itu perlahan memudar.

Kabuto yang melihat kejadian itu kini telah menyadari semua kesalahannya, dan dia iba kepada Sasuke yang sekarang harus kehilangan satu-satunya kakak yang dicintainya.  
Kabuto memejamkan matanya, lalu mulai melakukan sebuah ritual yang entah tujuannya apa. Tangannya membentuk beberapa segel sebelum kemudian tubuhnya meleleh dan menyatu dengan tanah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya yang sedari tadi menyoroti jasad Itachi memudar, wajahnya yang semula mulai pudar bak sebuah lukisan yang terhapus air kini kembali ke bentuk semula, bahkan lebih sempurna dari wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat retak-retak.

Sasuke yang tadi menunduk menahan air matanya kini terlihat bingung setelah menyadari hal itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi, nii-chan?"

"Entahlah Sasuke, aku tak tahu." Itachi memfokuskan pandangannya kesekitar, mencari sesosok yang kini tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Kabuto... dia melakukannya." Itachi mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang setelah melihat bekas segel jutsu terlarang yang digunakan Kabuto.

Kabuto menggunakan jutsu terlarang untuk menukarkan nyawanya dengan nyawa Itachi agar Itachi bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Kabuto merasa nyawanya akan lebih berguna jika Itachi yang menggunakannya.

"Aku mengerti, Kabuto. Aku akan tak akan menyia-nyiakan semua ini."

"Apa maksudnya melakukan semua ini, _N__ii-chan_?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia masih merasa bingung, tapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasa senang masih bisa bersama sang kakak.

"Nanti kita bicarakan, kita harus segera membantu Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk melawan Tobi."

Sasuke mengangguk, kini kedua _S__hinobi_ terhebat dari Uchiha menuju medan perang untuk menghadapi Uchiha yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**I do it for you, brother! [SasuIta]**

**.**

**.**

Dua pasang kaki itu kini menapak pada sebuah batu besar, mencengangkan lima orang yang keadaannya sudah compang-camping.

"K-k-kau?" Tsunade tercekat, belum selesai ia dan keempat Kage yang lain menghadapi Uchiha Madara, dua Uchiha yang tangguh kini muncul dihadapannya.

"Tidak Tsunade, aku datang kesini bukan untuk itu." Itachi yang sudah bisa membaca pikiran kelima Kage yang sedang menatap dirinya dan sasuke buru-buru menyeka pemikiran mereka.

"Berhenti untuk membuang tenaga kalian dengan bertarung melawan mayat hidup yang akan segera musnah ini." Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha?" Gaara masih tak percaya kini dua Uchiha itu berada di pihak mereka.

"Dia bukan Uchiha Madara." Sasuke yang sudah mendengar penjelasan Itachi dari a-z kini mencoba untuk menerangkan semuanya pada kelima Kage itu.

Sosok Madara Uchiha yang kini mulai terlihat memudar membuktikan semua penjelasan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa selama ini Uchiha madara yang asli masih hidup dengan jasad Tobi sedangkan yang ada di hadapan mereka ini adalah Jasad Uchiha madara yang dulu diisi oleh sang adik adalah benar. Madara menggunakan jutsu terlarang penukar jiwa.

Kelima Kage meninggalkan jasad Madara yang kini sudah hampir memudar sempurna dengan petunjuk Itachi. Mereka kini sedang menuju tempat dimana Naruto sedang menghadapi Uchiha Madara yang asli.

.

.

"Bagaimana dia bisa..." Tsunade berbicara pelan pada Itachi yang kini sedang berlari bersamanya sambil melirik Sasuke yang berlari di belakang mereka.

"Dia anak yang baik, bukan pemberontak. Tak sulit untukku memberikan pengertian padanya." Itachi tersenyum sembari melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini mulai keluar dari kegelapan dengan bimbingan darinya.

"Itu dia." Sasuke menemukan sosok Naruto yang sudah dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik, membuat mereka semakin mempercepat larinya.

**.**

**.**

**I do it for you, brother! [SasuIta]**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak apa-apa, Naruto?" Tsunade menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, "Nenek! Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja pria bertopeng itu sangat tangguh. Untung saja Itachi suda...," Naruto berhenti bicara ketika ia melihat Itachi dan Sasuke yang muncul dari belakang Tsunade.

"Sasu...!" Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat, melepaskan semua kerinduan terhadap sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia lebih nyaman dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, berjalan kearah dimana cahaya berada dengan sang kakak di sampingnya. Ia senang kini bisa bersatu lagi dengan Naruto, sahabatnya yang sudah seperti saudara kandung.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak bisa bernafas!"

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Ini adalah saatnya!" Itachi memberikan isyarat pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku, Itachi. Pada akhirnya kaulah yang bisa membawanya kembali."

"Ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan Naruto. Jangan banyak bicara lagi, ini takkan mudah meski jumlah kita banyak."

"Ha'i!"

**.**

**.**

**I do it for you, brother! [SasuIta]**

**.**

**.**

Pertarungan pun berlangsung dengan sengit, satu orang Uchiha bertopeng melawan dua Uchiha lainnya, kelima kage, dan dua jinchuriki.

Meskipun begitu, Tobi alias Madara yang asli tidak menampakan kelelahannya. Berbeda dengan kelima kage yang benar-benar sudah terlihat compang camping karena sudah kelelahan setelah bertarung melawan mayat hidup Madara. Bagitupun dengan Naruto dan Bee.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, kalian menepilah!" Itachi melihat keadaan yang semakin tidak memungkinkan.

"Aku akan bertarung bersamamu!" Sasuke membantah perintah kakaknya.

"Aku juga!" Naruto mengikuti Sasuke.

"Yo yo yo, aku dan Hacibi juga maasih kuat untuk bertarung." Tukas pria berbadan besar yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Dengarkan, pertarungan ini bukan hanya tentang kekuatan, tapi juga strategi. Sebanyak apapun orang yang bertarung melawannya, semuanya akan sia-sia jika kita tidak menggunakan strategi yang tepat. Apalagi jika kita memaksakan keadaan dengan keadaan yang seperti ini." Itachi mencoba memberikan pengertian kepada Naruto dan Killer-Bee.

"Sasuke, kau ikut aku. Naruto dan Bee, menepilah. Jaga kelima Kage. Pertolongan akan segera datang, pulihkan tenaga kalian. Disaat aku dan Sasuke sudah mencapai batas, kalian akan siap untuk menggantikan kami. Kalian bisa mengerti apa maksudku kan?"

Semua berjalan sesuai strategi yang dibuat Itachi. Kualitas lebih penting daripada kuantitas, hal itulah yang membuat Itachi memutuskan untuk melawan Madara berdua dengan Sasuke yang kondisinya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya.

Pertarungan antar Uchiha itu dihiasi dengan serangan demi serangan khas Uchiha. Dengan setia Sasuke menjadi partner untuk sang kakak.

"Jangan gunakan Amaterasu, Sasuke! Ingatlah, dialah penciptanya, tentu itu bukan apa-apa untuknya! Jangan buang-buang tenagamu." Itachi memperingatkan Sasuke yang tadinya sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan amaterasu miliknya.

Itachi menggunakan pengalamannya sebagai anggota Akatsuki, dia mengenal Madara jauh lebih baik dari siapapun, apa lagi selama bergabung dengan Akatsuki dirinya memang memfokuskan untuk hal itu.

Itachi dan Sasuke berhasil membuat Madara kewalahan dengan segala strategi yang dibuat oleh Itachi.

Sementara itu, kelima Kage yang terluka parah segera dibawa ke tenda medis yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan Itachi.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Bee, mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon setelah mereka mendapatkan perawatan, menunggu sinyal dari Itachi untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hoy Naruto, kenapa si keriput itu melarang kita bertarung? Sombong sekali dia."

Naruto berpikir sejenak,

_***Flash Back**_

_"Serahkan semuanya padaku, Naruto. Percayalah padaku seperti aku mempercayaimu."_

_"Tapi Itachi, kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita htidak boleh..." Belum sempat Nartuo menyelesaikan perkataannya, Itachi memotongnya._

_"Kali ini, biarkan aku bersama Sasuke menebus kesalahan kami..." Itachi menepuk bahu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya._

_"Percayalah."_

_***End**_

"Ummm, Emmmmm, hemmmmm.." Naruto mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Bee.

Tiba-tiba Itachi berteriak dengan keras, "Naruto! Sentuhan terakhir!".

Naruto berubah kedalam mode Kyuubi dan berlari menuju Madara yang sudah berhasil terlumpuhkan dengan bom Biju yang ia bawa.

**.**

**.**

**I do it for you, brother! [SasuIta]**

**.**

**.**

Sentuhan berakhir Naruto benar-benar mengakhiri perang, Madara tewas seketika.

Naruto, Bee, Sasuke dan Itachi kini bergegas ke markas pusat untuk memberikan laporan tentang kematian Madara. Ekspresi ceria tampak di wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka sangat puas dengan hasil perang kali ini, terlebih untuk Naruto dan Itachi yang melihat saudara kesayangannya kini akan kembali lagi ke desa yang mereka cintai.

.

.

.

Ditengah perjalanan, Itachi merasakan sakit yang amat hebat di dadanya, hal itu membuatnya ambruk seketika.

"Nii-chan!" Sasuke tampak sangat shock melihat keadaan Itachi yang ambruk tanpa alasan.

"Itachi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto tak kalah shock dari Sasuke.

"Sepertinya sudah mencapai batas...," Itachi tersenyum tipis kearah dua pemuda yang masing-masing berambut raven dan satu lagi pirang.

Sejak lama Itachi mengidap sebuah penyakit yang cukup parah, membuatnya menjadi seorang yang bergantung pada obat-obatan. Sebenarnya Itachi sudah siap meninggal sejak ia menyadari akan penyakitnya itu, hanya saja dia ingin dirinya mati di tangan Sasuke, sehingga dia mencoba bertahan hidup dengan obat-obatan tersebut sampai waktu dimana ia dan Sasuke bertarung.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku tentang penyakitmu!" Rasa khawatir dan marah menerpa hati Sasuke setelah mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Setidaknya, aku masih bisa melihatmu menjadi pahlawan desa yang kucintai, Sasuke. Aku berterimakasih pada Kabuto. Dan sekarang, aku sudah lebih siap dan tenang untuk meninggalkanmu..." Itachi berbicara dengan nada yang pelan dan lambat, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke tenda medis secepat mungkin!" Sasuke bersiap menggendong sang kakak.

"Jika kau membawaku, aku tak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk berbicara denganmu, bodoh." Itachi menyeringai lembut, mencoba menenangkan Sasuke dengan ledekannya itu.

Sasuke meletakan Itachi pada posisi semula, kali ini ia mencoba untuk mengikuti apa yang kakaknya inginkan.

"Kau... s-sudah menjadi adik yang baik sekarang...," Itachi tersenyum lagi disela sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Tapi, kau harus b-berjanji pada-ku...,"

"Apa?" Wajah sasuke masih penuh kekhawatiran.

"P-pertama... jika kau menyayangiku, sayangi dan cintailah desa kita." Lagi, Itachi memegangi dadanya sambil menahan rasa sakit.

Itachi memberikan jeda sejenak, "Kedu-a... kau harus tetap jadi pahlawan untuk desa kita."

"Ketiga... jagalah orang-orang yang menyayangimu..."

"Aaarghhht!" Itachi mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku janji akan memenuhi semua itu!" Bulir bening mengalir deras dari mata Sasuke, tak tega melihat sang kakak begitu kesakitan.

"Masih ada yang keempat...,"

"Berjanjilah untuk menikahi gadis yang cantik dan menjadikannya Uchiha... Dan berikanku keponakan yang tampan dan cantik, juga pintar dan kuat!"

"Hahahahahaa..." Itachi tertawa dengan lemah, sedikit memaksakan diri. Air matanya mengalir ditengah taawanya, rasa sakitnya sudah tak tertahankan.

Itachi berhenti tertawa, kini ia melirik kearah naruto. "N-naruto... jaga dia!"

"Arrrrggghhht!" Itachi mengerang lagi, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Jaa..." Itachi menampakan senyumnya sebelum akhirnya mata onyxnya tertutup rapat.

"_Nii-chan_...," Sasuke memegangi jasad Itachi , mencoba untuk pasrah pada takdir yang telah tertulis.

**.**

**.**

**I do it for you, brother! [SasuIta]**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut raven itu kini tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah batu besar yang mengukir nama sang kakak.

"Nii-chan... aini semua janjiku telah terpenuhi. Aku memenuhinya untukmu."

Ya, dua tahun ditinggalkan Itachi, Sasuke menjadi seseorang yang mencintai desanya. Sebagai ketua ANBU, ia mengabdikan dirinya sepenuh hati pada desa yang pernah ia benci itu.

Sasuke pun kini telah memenuhi janjinya yang terakhir, ia telah menikah dengan gadis Yamanaka yang sekarang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan karangan bunga yang cantik yang ia genggam di tangannya.

"Gadis ini cantik bukan? Dia juga gadis yang kuat dan pintar, _N__ii-chan_. Dia tengah mengandung keponakanmu. Entahlah dia akan tampan dan kuat seperti aku atau akan pintar juga cantik seperti ibunya."

"Salam kenal, _N__ii-san_." Ino membungkukan badannya.

"Maafkan kami yang baru sempat mengunjungimu. Aku membawakan bunga ini untukmu, selamat ulang tahun, _N__ii-san_...," Ino menyeringai lembut sambil memegangi tangan Sasuke yang kini sedang melangkul pinggangnya.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**I do it for you, brother! [SasuIta]**

**.**

**.**

**Review ^^**

#Readers: Fict macam apa ini? Cih, butut banget!

#Me: #Ngumpet di kolong meja

Gomen semuanya, fict ini gaje banget yah? Xixixi,  
banyak typo'nya juga pasti, soalnya tanpa q edit *penyakit*

Oya, awal fict ini diambil dari Naru Chapter 589 situasi and kata-kata Sasukenya. *Jadi, kalo kata-kata itu bagus, itu bikinan MK ya, bukan saya :-D , semua yang udah baca 589 pasti tau dimana saya mulai menuliskan cerita yang merupakan imajinasi saya...


End file.
